Bittersweet Challenge
by Spleriia Emperor Splerii
Summary: Both Earth and Corneria were being cringed to the tip of the iceberg when Splerai Emperor Splero Kerano of Splerai'ia dared Star Fox Team Leader Fox Mccloud and his partners in a challenge for superiority by engaging themselves in an all-out war with the fanatic Splerai'ians. Like what it says, tensions can lead to dire and colossal consequences whatsoever. Rated M for violence.
1. Unexpected Incident

_A unusual turn of events leads to the key tensions of an all-out war of Corneria with a unknown monarchy of 'colossal' proportions._

* * *

Fox Mccloud was just loitering around the skies present on Earth in his very Arwing along with his partners Falco and Krystal on his left and right sides. The trio was exploring the planet after they conducting full research about the planet itself.

"Report in." - Fox reminded -

"All ok in here." - Krystal replied -

"Same in here, Fox." - Falco added -

"Good. I can't believe this planet is quite similar to Corneria and Sauria." - Fox said -

"Dude, we been loitering in the skies for a few hours now just to inspect the planet's surroundings by air." - Falco stated -

"Yeah. We should to return back as well, Fox. I think my Arwing needed to be refilled again." - Krystal added -

"Seriously?" - Fox asked -

"Of course." - Krystal replied with an annoyed tone in her voice -

Fox sighed.

"Alright. Let's return back, guys." - Fox conceded -

With that order, the Arwings changed their general courses. As they climbed higher, Fox changed his radio frequency to contact someone up ahead.

"General Pepper, This is Fox Mccloud." - The red fox contacted -

"This is General Pepper responding. Go ahead." - Pepper responded -

"We're heading back out. Our exploration were done." - Fox informed -

"Roger that, Fox. Continue your course to the Northeast. Out." - Pepper replied -

Fox changed his radio frequency again. This time, he contacted his partners.

"Falco. Krystal. I have contacted General Pepper about our return to the mothership." - Fox said -

"Mothership, eh? Nice rhymes, man." - Falco replied with a snicker -

"Fuck off, Falco. You didn't know what I'm saying, did you?" - Fox responded with a slightly tense tone -

"I'm not." - Falco replied -

"It's too." - Fox answered back -

"It's not!" - Falco replied with his voice raising in volume -

"It's too!"

"It's not!"

"TOO!"

"NOT!"

The radio fight made Krystal a bit annoyed.

"Cut it out, you two. For fuck's sake!" - Krystal rebuked -

Both Fox and Falco were silenced by the vixen's voice.

"Even on the air, you two were all fighting in the airwaves like dogs and cats." - Krystal added -

"I didn't started it." - Fox replied -

"Me neither." - Falco added -

"Then who?!" - Krystal asked, enraged -

Before anyone could reply, Fox's Arwing suddenly got collided with a North American Rockwell OV-10A Bronco. The collision surprised Krystal and Falco but sends much more shock to Fox since he didn't even noticing it. The right wingtip of his Arwing struck the left hand side of the OV-10's twin-boom tail and the collision badly damaged Fox's Arwing.

"Fox!" - Krystal yelled -

Krystal could see Fox's Arwing rotating clockwise to the ground below. Fox tried to recover his badly damaged aircraft from the dive and it did. The aircraft stabilized itself.

"Guys. My Arwing is badly damaged but it was still operational." - Fox reminded -

"That was too close for comfort." - Falco said -

"To add it up, what is that?!" - Fox asked -

"We don't know, Fox. Whatever it is, that one is all gone. "- Krystal replied -

Fox tried to make his aircraft climbed. It was slightly unresponsive but he call still control it.

"Ok. Let's get outta here before I lose my second chance again." - Fox ordered -

...

Meanwhile, the damaged OV-10A continued it's fatal dive. The aircraft lost most of it's twin-boom tail in the collision with Fox's Arwing. Worse still, the two-man crew couldn't eject from the burning aircraft as well. Before the plane crashed into the jungle below, only the co-pilot manage to eject out of it. The crash was so intense that the plane exploded with such ferocity. As the sole survivor parachuted to the ground, he grabbed his emergency radio from his survival kit.

"Emperor Splero, this is Alpha Zulu 1-9. Requesting emergency pickup at coordinates 1-9-0-2-4."

"Roger that, Alpha Zulu 1-9. We're sending you some reinforcements there. Stand by for ETA."

The Co-pilot then went to the OV-10's crash site. There, the remnants of the plane was scattered far and wide. There was also a deep crater on the wake of the impact. As he approached it, he saw the helmet of his dead partner. The impact literally erased his corpse into oblivion. The Co-pilot then looked at the skies above.

"Splerai'ia, Help us."


	2. Face-To-Face Confrontations

_After an unknown time of political and military tensions as well with the unfruitful Cornerian intervention to the Splerai'ian monarchy, Splero Kerano - Splerai'ia's incumbent emperor, dared Fox Mccloud and his anthropomorphic entourage to a challenge for superiority in an all-out war._

* * *

After the military incident that resulted to the death of a pilot manning a Splerai'ian OV-10A Bronco, Emperor Splero seeks an in-depth investigation and soon, the sole survivor was being interrogated throughout the days and nights with enough information that led to the incident.

One moment, a military funeral procession was done at Mount Splera - Splerai'ia's highest mountain. The procession was for the Splerai'ian pilot that died in the fatal collision with Fox Mccloud 72 days earlier. A maple wooden coffin was being carried by Splerai'ian royalists and when they finally reached to the cemetery within the mountain, the coffin was wrapped with the flag of the monarchy and then placed into the designated grave. A line of royalists armed with old Hanyang 88s fired volley after volley of ceremonial shots of respect while Emperor Splero and his other closer advisers and friends mourned over the lost of their very pilot that served for mere years.

...

Knowing that the family and loved ones of the dead pilot pressured the monarchy's morale, Emperor Splero was in a state of animosity with the Cornerians. Thanks to the investigations that was conducted after the incident, he finally realized about the presence of the anthropomorphics near Splerai'ia and every time he tried to think about it, his pressuring stress worsens. The fatal incident sends a bad reception to the world and because of that, the Splerai'ian monarchy loses some significant prestige both political and military. Some nations even sneered on Emperor Splero's military 'recklessness'. As he sat down on his throne, he took a look on a snapshot of a similar Arwing of the Cornerian Military. With rage on his mind, he crumbled it and threw it to the waste bin in a grenade-throwing manner.

"When will this nagging pressure could end?!" - Splero remarked -

His thoughts was disturbed when someone knocks his door.

"Whaji Davay." - Splero responded -

Mikano - Splero's Aide, appeared and approaches to the Emperor.

"Sire, I have something to report." - Mikano reminded -

"What is it?" - Splero asked -

Mikano then gave him a photograph of Fox, Krystal and Falco.

"This is the main figures of the Cornerian Military, Your Majesty. The red fox in that picture is the one that collided with our plane earlier this week." - Mikano explained -

The picture gave Splero a fine chance to settle down. In fact, his eyes was focused on Krystal's pose.

"Hmm. This blue vixen right here. She's seems to be hot." - Splero remarked with a grin -

"Uhh...Yeah. About that, anyway." - Mikano replied -

"Hmm?" - Splero noticed -

"That vixen in the picture there was already taken by someone." - Mikano reminded -

"Who?" - Splero asked -

"With the red fox." - Mikano replied -

Splero didn't respond to his reply. Mikano clears his throat.

"Anyhow. Aside from that, we have an opportunity to negotiate with them as well." - Mikano added -

"Is that so?" - Splero realized -

Mikano nodded. Splero sighed.

"Fine. Let's continue on our ways for the recovery then, Mikano." - Splero remarked -

Mikano gave him a quick bow before he left the room. Splero continued to gaze on the picture. The look of Krystal in the picture sends Splero in a sexual fantasy and the emperor was now drooling on the look of her face, hips and the Cerinian markings on her arms and legs.

"I wish that you will be my consort soon." - Splero remarked -

The Emperor then snickered.

...

A few hours later, Fox, Krystal and Falco finally arrived at Splerai'ia for the first time. Under Splerai'ian guard, the trio was being escorted to Splero's castle.

"Hope our negotiation will soften the tensions up, Sir." - Fox remarked -

"Of course. Our Emperor was being pressured by it for a few days straight." - Mikano replied -

"Guess the hopes then?" - Falco asked -

"I presume." - Mikano answered -

He then opened the doors that led to Splero's throne. The rooms was filled with Splerai'ian officers and advisers. The anthropomorphic trio approached to the designated spot that was placed with pillows. Since the trio wasn't used to the Splerai'ian customs, Fox slowly kicked away the pillow in front of him. He looked up and Emperor Splero gazes on. Fox then gave him just a small nod.

"You are well, Fox Mccloud?" - Splero asked -

"I'm well like you were, Your Majesty." - Fox replied -

"Splerai'ia is pleased to received you." - Splero said -

"This is a great honor to meet you, Your Highness." - Fox answered -

"We have informed by the similar tensions of the Cornerian government. The Splerai'ian advisers will be dealing this but loss of the monarchy's prestige due to the incident will not be going to be loosen from the hook. The Splerai have lost the valuable respect of America, the valuable respect of Japan and so also the respect of the Chinese, British and North Koreans. In all, 30 to 40 percent of our prestige were being lost by political backing. Wonder me up if you something else to say about these." - Splero stated -

"We really regret about these losses, Your Imperial Majesty. In respond to this, Corneria will dealing these as well." - Fox reassured -

"Splerai'ia is just a de facto monarchy. The kingdom is trying it's best to get itself respected by the nations but now, we're all being sneered at." - Splero added up, tone rising up from the initial stress -

"If the nation is a de facto monarchy, there is a good solution. The solution might be long but it will work in the end. Imperialism and colonization were not the only steps to be followed for this monarchy's attempt to be recognized with the world. Cooperation would be a considerate factor for the imperial recognition that might end up with some successful outcomes." - Fox reassured him again -

"If not, what will be very outcomes of it? Speak up." - Splero asked -

His question slightly sends chills to Falco's spine. Still, Fox continued on.

"If not, thevery kingdom or empire in the subject will not going to be recognized to the full extent of the world's society. Also, if that happens, the other nations might mock it's government or even disowns it's very leaders to oblivion." - Fox answered -

His words make Splero facepalm himself. Falco nudges Fox.

"Ow. That hurts." - Fox sneered -

"What are you thinking, Fox? You shouldn't soften him up like that." - Falco whispered -

"I though soft negotiations go out well, Falco." - Fox whispered back -

"Fox and Falco." - Splero called -

Both of them looked at Splero.

"Can both of you look out in the field, please? There is something I wanted for you both to see." - Splero requested -

Mikano guided Fox and Falco to the field outside while Krystal just stood there idly. Splero gazes on her before directing the gaze to the others. When Fox and Falco came outside, both of them were surprised to see a group of blindfolded Splerai'ian prisoners standing in the blood splattered wall right in front of the royalists armed with Hanyang 88s. A musician plays a drum roll and when it ends with a final drum beat, the royalists executed the prisoners cold blood. Fox and Falco could only recoil from the sight and Mikano escorted them back to the throne room.

"I hope your government would like to know that Splerai'ian justice will be strict and swiftly. The ones you both saw were the ones who broke the lese majeste law this morning." - Splero said -

"When lies the guilt? To the one who wields the gun? or the one who gives the command?" - Fox asked -

"You know who gave the command?" - Splero counter asked -

"With your Majesty's permission, I would like to present you an eyewitness to the incident." - Fox offered -

Splero nodded.

"By all means, Fox Mccloud." - Mikano said -

Krystal then fixed her beret and gave Splero a simple bow.

"The name is Krystal, Your Highness. I'm the eyewitness to the incident that happened not very long ago." - Krystal introduced -

"I see. Continue on, Miss." - Splero urges her -

"I could still remember of what happened at the time of the incident. After we made a in-depth investigation of our own, we finally concluded of the real one who is at fault." - Krystal added -

"If that so, who is at fault in the incident?" - Splero asked her decisively -

"It was the one who collided my partner." - Krystal answered -

Splero was shaken.

"You mean our pilots, Miss?" - Splero asked -

Krystal nodded. Splero was now feeling more tense than ever.

"That claim is extremely void. It's impossible. My forces were being trained for years under my strict imperial control. They have turned themselves as honored individuals and here, you say that our forces were at fault all in all?" - Splero replied in a stressed tone -

"That's not we meant, Your Majesty. We are not infringing the superiority of your imperial forces." - Fox calmed -

His reassurance now adds up to headache. He raised his palms.

"Is that so, then so be it." - Splero replied -

He fixed the gloves that was loosen.

"To prove your very superiority of your team or your government that you served with. I will now issue this very decree. From now on, The imperial constitutional monarchy of Splerai'ia will be challenging with all Cornerian and pro-Cornerian forces, allies or superpowers in an all-out war on the land, waters and skies of Splerai'ia. The first challenge in the war will be started in 24 hours and no other considerations will be taken if the sides will be locked in the very war itself." - Splero ordered -

"You must be joking." - Fox whispered -

"The challenge will take place in set-piece battles with everything prepared for combat. Military use of children for the war efforts were also encouraged. Any deserters, mutineers and cowards in the army, navy or air force shall be called a traitor for the homeland and shall be executed at will." - Splero continued -

"I can't stand this fucking emperor, Fox. He's so naive and full of himself." - Falco whispered -

"Don't worry. Once we started our challenge with him, we'll show him and his forces that we are more formidable than his very monarchy." - Fox whispered back -

"Furthermore, If the monarchy prevailed in the challenge, the leaders and it's government must be recognized by political and military means in a forcible attempt or not. If the monarchy lose, the Emperor will think up a fate so that the nation will be passed to the victor in a rightful manner instead." - Splero added -

Fox, Falco and Krystal were surprised to hear that last few words of his decree.

"Are you serious, Your Majesty? You're making a fool of yourself." - Krystal said -

"Yeah. She's right. In fact, we're advanced to anything we faced. That's all." - Fox added -

Splero scoffs.

"Not until you guys met my forces in the battlefield out there. THAT's a serious consideration." - Splero silenced -

The trio back down.

"Mikano, the order was now written and given. Please take these trio back to their own escorts." - Splero ordered -

"Yes, Sire." - Mikano replied -

"No thanks, Your Majesty." - Fox interrupted -

Splero gazed him.

"It would be better for _us_ to depart, instead." - Fox said -

Splero nodded.

"So be it then." - Splero remarked -

He waved his arm and the trio departs from the imperial den. Mikano approaches him.

"Sire?" - Mikano called -

Splero sighed.

"Mikano, I know this is quite ridiculous but we have no choice. We must fight with them to show them the Splerai'ian Way." - Splero said -

"I understand, Sire." - Mikano replied -

"Go now. I shall see you in the field tonight." - Splero dismisses him -

Mikano left the throne room.


	3. Cornerian Planning

_After the decree being made by the naive Splerai'ian Emperor to challenge the Cornerians in a set-piece war, Fox Mccloud was being struck by this kind of dilemma. In response to this, he made a plan to go ahead with the challenging war demanded by Emperor Splero._

* * *

After departing from Splerai'ia, Fox and his duo partners finally returned to Corneria. In the Main Cornerian Military Base located in one of Corneria's busiest cities, a large group of Cornerian recruits, officers and other spectators awaited for the trio's arrival. General Pepper, Peppy Hare and Slippy Toad were also present in the crowds surrounding around the base of operations.

"We tried, General Pepper but our negotiation was quite...unfruitful." - Fox said -

"I know. The Emperor didn't really care." - Pepper replied -

"I mean, we tried our best to negotiate with him but he was not up to himself properly." - Fox explained -

"It's because of his naive personality that was gripped with superiority corruption, Fox." - Pepper concluded -

"What?" - Falco reacted with a slight confusion -

"He's reigning a kingdom without any careful means to his political standing. He was just merely gripping it in a much more abusive manner." - Pepper added -

"Really?" - Krystal pondered -

"Ok. Let's get inside and plan this out ahead." - Pepper replied -

The entourage went inside the military base of operations.

...

Fox and his close accomplices were now being briefed by General Pepper.

"After we heard about the upcoming war that the monarchy unleashed before us, we decided to go ahead with it. Most of Corneria's military forces were already on stand by to be transferred for battle." - Pepper stated -

"Most of the Arwings and Landmasters were all available as well. Slippy also made some upgraded changes to the fleets in a short amount of time." - Peppy added -

"What upgraded changes, Slippy?" - Falco asked -

"I made some modifications that makes the vehicles much more superior for combat, Falco. I even upgraded everything ranging from power to durability." - Slippy replied -

"How about our forces, General?" - Fox asked -

"Our forces were ready as well, Fox." - Pepper answered -

"So far so good then." - Falco remarked -

"I'm certain the Emperor's forces will be crushed to our advanced might of Corneria." - Krystal added -

"It will, Krystal." - Fox replied -

"How could you say that?" - Slippy pondered -

"When we first visited there, Emperor Splero's forces were massive but they were all outgunned. His vehicles were consisted with inferior light tanks, aircraft and naval craft. His soldiers were also armed with nothing more than just swords and other weak and poorly made firearms." - Fox explained -

"Now that's rock solid intelligence there, Fox." - Pepper remarked -

"Indeed. Even though we outnumbered them 15 to 1, the attrition will be in favor for us." - Fox added up -

"Hope we could get more intelligence soon to turn the tide of the challenge against him." - Peppy said -

"We will, Peppy. Once we started this war, we'll be advancing right through the heart of it." - Fox replied -

Pepper sighed.

"Let's hope so then, everyone. For Corneria's sake." - Pepper remarked -

Everyone agreed.


	4. Splerai'ian Planning

_Splerai Emperor Splero's naive military plans against Fox Mccloud and the Cornerians were futile. Even knowing that the Splerai'ians were going to be outnumbered, outgunned and outfought in the war challenge, he was determined to make his monarchy profound in other ways._

* * *

Emperor Splero gathered his very entourage in the throne room. Aside from Mikano, Miakra, Johivo and Korifo were also present.

"Everyone, the war is on for the whole of Splerai'ia and it's occupied territories." - Splero reminded -

"Oh. I'm not sure about this, Sire. I wonder what is like to fight?" - Johivo responded -

"Face it, Johivo. You'll get use to it soon once the war starts." - Splero reassured -

He clears his throat as he continued.

"According to our limited intelligence, the Cornerians were advanced anthropomorphic combatants armed with very high-tech weaponry like lasers and plasma energy guns, cannons and so far and so fourth." - Splero stated -

"Very high-tech weaponry, you say?! We Splerai'ians were armed with nothing more than just swords, small handguns, Hanyang 88s, some old machine guns, Molotovs and sticks of dynamite.." - Korifo realized -

"I have a bad feeling about this, Sire." - Mikano added -

"Calm your senses, guys." - Splero reassured -

The others quiet down.

"Despite the monarchy's weak military, I found a solution to plug any more issues that was linked to it." - Splero added -

"What is it?" - Mikano asked -

"We're going to push the idea of the military use of civilians. Children or grown-ups alike." - Splero answered -

"We'll use the conscripts, Sire?" - Miakra asked -

"Yes, Miakra. Let's hope our weaponry counts for them all." - Splero replied -

The Emperor sighed.

"Pri Regent Officer" - Splero called -

"Yes, Sire." - Mikano responded -

"How's the vehicles of the military?" - Splero asked -

"It's quite sporadic, Your Highness. We have a limited number of tankettes, gunboats and OV-10 Broncos for the Imperial Splerai'ian Army, Navy and Air Force." - Mikano reported -

"To sum it up, other nations in started to pull back their financing to the Splerai'ian economy." - Miakra added -

Splero groaned.

"What nations, Miakra?" - Splero asked -

"Cambodia, Thailand, Bhutan, Japan and the United Kingdom." - Miakra replied -

Splero face palmed himself to the massive report. He then removed his hand.

"If that's so, let's continue on with the substitute plans then." - Splero remarked -

Everyone was curious to his remark.

"Since those nations pulled back, we'll going to modernize the weak royal military on our very own martial commands and wills." - Splero continued -

"On our own?" - Mikano asked -

Splero nodded.

"When the raw conscripts and militia forces were going to be drafted into the war, we'll better arm them with simple weapons that can be mass produced like swords, spears, Molotovs, longbows and muskets. Unlicensed firearms were also accepted as well." - Splero added -

"Should we consider the use of urban guerrilla warfare tactics, Sire?" - Mikano asked -

"Since the Cornerians were going to topple us with their very advanced militarism and the monarchy were not up for that advantage, I accept your question there." - Splero replied -

He then stood up and went down from his high throne.

"Pri and Sec Regent Officers." - Splero called -

Mikano and Miakra came forward.

"Please join yourselves on my visit to our forces outside this castle. Ok?" - Splero ordered -

"Yes, Sire." - Mikano replied -

"We do at once, Your Highness." - Miakra added -

Splero nodded and the trio departs.

...

As the Splerai Emperor made a usual walk around Splerai'ia, the Splerai'ian military troops were on stand by. With most of the tank crews standing idly near to their assigned tankettes, sailors in the docked gunboats and airmen in their OV-10A Broncos, they all stood their positions for the Emperor that passes by the streets. As the walk continued, citizens started to cheer before the Emperor while raising their hands or waving their flags.


	5. The Fall Of Karifi

_The Splerai-Cornerian War was finally commenced when Fox Mccloud led a large Cornerian raid on the Splerai'ian colony of Karifi. What lies ahead ended with blood spilled on the hands of both sides._

* * *

At dawn, the Splerai'ian territories awaited for the inevitable. One of them was really worried about it.

Telero Kelunu was the leading minister of Karifi and he was Splero's trusted man. He already knew about the confrontations of the Splerai'ians and Cornerians yet still, he was determined to remain on his post as Karifi's minister under Splero's imperial rule.

At his own residence, Telero was consulting to Johivo and Korifo. The Karifi puppet minister was in desperate emotions.

"I'm really concerned about the protection of Karifi against the Cornerians, guys. We can fight for the Emperor but we might going to fight to the death." - Telero stated -

"I know, Telero. The Emperor already knew about the disadvantages of our military forces throughout the Splerai'ian home islands and colonies." - Johivo reassured -

"Since the Cornerians will attack soon, Emperor Splero had already mobilized his forces to all of the colonies. This means that the Karifi militias you established earlier was now being backed up with a reserve of 1,500 armed conscripts, 4 tankettes and 2 gunboats. The Royal Splerai'ian Air Force will be sending a few OV-10A Broncos on your airspace as well." - Korifo added -

"Quite so, guys." - Telero remarked -

"Ok, guys. Let's start our work in here while we still have time. I'm certain that the Cornerians will be on our way." - Johivo reminded -

The trio then departed.

...

Meanwhile, a large Cornerian blockade was on route to Karifi. With Arwings flying high, ex-Splerai'ian transport ships carrying Landmasters and Blue-Marines scouting the waters, Fox Mccloud was leading an all-out assault on the ill-prepared colony.

Inside a leading transport ship, Fox briefs the others with a map of the Splerai'ian Archipelago.

"Listen up. These were the Splerai'ian Archipelago and it's colonies. There were 3 islands and those islands were Karifi, Taraki and Splerai'ia." - Fox reminded -

"Karifi, Taraki and Splerai'ia, eh? What a jumble of tongue-twisting words there, Fox." - Slippy said -

"I know, Slippy. I'm not really used to these words just yet." - Fox replied -

"Well...You shouldn't be, Fox." - Krystal remarked -

"Right then." - Fox responded -

He clears his throat.

"As I continue, we're going to seize Karifi and Taraki first. We'll fight them to the death and once we seized those islands, we'll launch a final invasion to the main island of Splerai'ia. Oh and by the way, Emperor Splero never leaves that main island because his castle was located in there." - Fox continued -

"That's quite simple." - Falco said -

"Piece of cake!" - Krystal added, grinning -

Fox then prepared his gear.

"Ok, guys. Let's roll outta here!" - Fox ordered -

The entourage went to their assigned positions.

...

On the coastline, Telero, Johivo and Korifo noticed something on the horizon. Then, the trio was alarmed to the sight of it. The Cornerians were coming.

"Here they come!" - Telero hollered -

"Send out the Broncos!" - Johivo added -

Korifo grabbed a radio and contacted the air force. Soon, a few OV-10As were flying towards the Cornerian blockade. Before the OV-10 could reach them, they were quickly dispatched by the patrolling Arwings. A pair of Splerai'ian gunboats and PT boats followed and they fired a few shells and torpedoes on the ships carrying Cornerian combatants and vehicles. Just as the royal navy started to take the advantage, a few Blue-Marines sank them all with their very advanced torpedoes and cannons. A few Arwing were now heading for the island.

"Air raid!" - Johivo warned -

"Take cover in the bunkers!" - Korifo followed -

The trio hid themselves just as the Arwings dropped their smart bombs on the buildings. The aerial bombardment even disabled a few coastal guns and killed some royal combatants outright. A few royalists took positions on the Bofors 40mm cannon emplacements and they fired back on the Arwings. Despite the flak cannons filling the skies with exploding shells, the Arwings were too fast to be hit at all. The bombardment ended and nearly all of the cannons were disabled.

"Telero, ships inbound!" - Johivo warned -

All hell broke loose when the ships finally beached themselves and the Landmasters being dispatched on the beaches.

"Korifo, send out the tankettes!" - Telero ordered -

"On it!" - Korifo replied -

After making a radio call, a line of tankettes approached the Landmasters. As the Cornerians started to disembark from the ships, Fox was already leading the charge of his designated troops.

"Charge!" - Fox hollered -

"About fucking time!" - Falco remarked -

The Splerai'ian tankettes tried to suppress the advancing Cornerians with their machine guns and light cannons but the Landmasters destroyed them all in rapid succession.

"They destroyed the tankettes!" - Korifo shouted -

"Concentrate our forces head on with the Cornerians. I'll take Telero to his residence." - Johivo ordered -

Johivo escorted Telero while Korifo ordered the Splerai'ian combatants to hold their positions at will. A fierce confrontation ensues with heavy loss of life. Hundreds of conscripts charged through the Cornerian ranks, only to be gunned down.

"Come on, guys! We got them cornered!" - Fox encouraged -

"Hunt them down till the last son of a bitch drops dead!" - Falco added -

The Cornerians pushed through the defenses and they advanced through the city.

"They breached the lines!" - Telero warned -

"Johivo, don't escort Telero to his residence. There's a massive enclave of Cornerians located near to his offices!" - Korifo added -

"We're being outnumbered and outgunned in here. Let's get outta here!" - Johivo ordered -

Johivo and Korifo took Telero to the docks that were untouched to the brutal fighting.

"Taraki! Taraki!" - Korifo hollered -

A few royalists and officers were present in the dock. Boarding on a patrol boat, Telero, Johivo, Korifo and their small surviving entourage escaped the fierce confrontation that broke through the city of Karifi. Gunshots and artillery explosions continued to echo through the agonizing atmosphere. Screams that filled the air started to quiet down as the Cornerians finished off the remaining royalists.

Just 35 minutes after Telero escaped with his other cohorts, Karifi was now being taken by the Cornerians. The Splerai'ian Emperor's Flag that was hoisted at Telero's residence was then brought down and replaced with the flag of Corneria. Away from the sight of danger and with a binocular on his hands, Telero witness the moment that sends his morale and his entourage's morale a deep nosedive.

"The enemy had defeated us, guys. They had just occupied the island." - Telero remarked with distraught -

"What a humiliating defeat for the Emperor of Splerai'ia indeed!" - Johivo added -

Korifo sighed.

"I'm going to make a radio report to Pri Regent Officer Mikano about this, guys." - Korifo said -

Telero and Johivo remained still as Korifo started his radio report.

"PRO Mikano, Karifi has fallen."


	6. Splerai'ia's Loss Is Corneria's Gain

_After a solid victory of the Cornerians at Karifi, Fox and his entourage pushes on as Emperor Splero continued his drastic acts to quell them off from his colonies._

* * *

After Fox occupied Karifi as the new Cornerian colony, Telero and his other cohorts arrived at Taraki. Marezo, Telero's brother and Minister of Taraki, were awaiting the entourage's arrival at the docks of Taraki. The Minister was shocked to see them.

"Telero, what happened?!" - Marezo asked with surprise -

"Karifi has fallen, Marezo. We failed to quell them off." - Telero answered -

"The royalists and conscripts tried there best but the Cornerians were quite too powerful to be hold up that long." - Johivo added -

"Did you reported to the Emperor about it?" - Marezo asked -

"I already done the report and to be honest, Emperor Splero was so concerned." - Korifo answered -

"I'm sure his concerns will never going to be worsened soon." - Marezo reassured -

"And how could you say that, Marezo?" - Johivo asked -

"While you guys were busy in defending Karifi, Emperor Splero already prepared the defenses of Taraki." - Marezo replied -

"Really?" - Telero realized -

"Of course. In fact, we also kept hearing the sound of artillery echoing from Karifi. After we realized that, we prepared our fortifications and our forces at once." - Marezo remarked -

"I see." - Johivo said -

He then saw a group of Splerai'ians marching in the streets with their bamboo spears and a few Hanyang 88s. A small group of royal officers then prepared a MG nest constructed near to the main roads that leads to the center of the city by carrying a old M1895 machine gun. Sandbag walls and barbed wire fortified the other weak buildings and redoubts. Emperor's Flags were all hoisted in some buildings at the city's borders.

"Anyway, I'll escort you all to my office. I'm sure all of you were tried in the holding up in Karifi." - Marezo said -

...

In Cornerian-occupied Karifi, Fox briefs his entourage. With Falco standing next to Fox, Krystal was busy tending to a wounded Splerai'ian POW while Peppy helped Slippy in repairing the jammed Hanyang 88s they have captured from the former Splerai'ian arsenals.

"Our victory here have brought great glory to General Pepper and for all of Corneria." - Fox said -

"When we'll invade the next island?" - Falco asked -

"We could invade the next island right about now, Falco but we should consolidate our forces first." - Fox answered -

"Oh great." - Falco responded -

"Besides, some of the POWs agreed to be our defectors and volunteers against Emperor Splero." - Fox reassured -

"Defectors and volunteers, you say?" - Peppy asked -

Fox nodded.

"Of all the 170 POWs we captured, 90 of them agreed to volunteer for our cause." - Fox explained -

"So far, So good." - Falco remarked -

"We also captured a few weapons that the royalists used in the previous battle as well, Fox." - Slippy added -

"I know, Slippy." - Fox replied -

He sighed and he took a look on the Splerai'ian Emperor's Flag. Krystal continued to tend the wounded.

"Argh! Please be careful with my leg, you vixen!"

"Just hold still." - Krystal replied to the wounded Splerai'ian POW -

Krystal then finished bandaging his leg and she injected a syringe of morphine on the POW's chest. The prisoner then lost his consciousness.

"Nice try in your first aid, Krys." - Fox commended -

"Thanks." - Krystal replied with a small smile -


	7. The Fall Of Taraki

_Still following the naive and ill-fated royal plan, Splerai Emperor Splero Kerano's escaped entourages suffered a second defeat as Fox and his Cornerian forces invaded Taraki with heavy losses._

* * *

The Splerai'ian Empire was in the state of national emergency as Cornerian forces totally controlled the entire island of Karifi. Fearing that the next invasion will be imminent, the escaped royal entourages led by Telero and Marezo established their very positions all around Taraki. Despite the mobilization of the royal forces sent by Splero earlier on, the island was poor guarded against the Cornerian assault.

While holding up inside a concrete bunker, Marezo briefed with the others before him.

"We're going to strengthen our defenses throughout Taraki, guys. The Emperor was really concerned about our serious defeat back at Karifi." - Marezo stated -

"To be honest, I really hated being invaded by a strong alien superpower." - Telero remarked -

"So far, we're going to continue on this operation." - Johivo added -

Korifo then prepared his own Hanyang 88 rifle.

"Even to the death." - Korifo remarked sternly -

The others nodded. They then heard the sound of low-flying planes from outside the bunker and the group went out. The entourage then saw 4 vintage OS2U Kingfisher Floatplanes flying in a small diamond-shaped formation.

"Where does those plane come from?" - Johivo asked -

"They were from Splerai'ia, My dear brother. Splero ordered me to send out those plane to Taraki's airspace in an effort to patrol the coastlines for any Cornerian vessels or aircraft." - Korifo responded -

Johivo sighed.

"Hope this defensive will be successful." - Johivo hoped -

...

Meanwhile, a Cornerian blockade was already moving closer to Taraki. Due to the victory of Fox Mccloud and his entourage on Karifi, they have captured some Splerai'ian AK-Class and AP-Class ships as well with the remaining tankettes that were captured earlier. As the blockade moves on, Arwings and captured OS2U Kingfisher Floatplanes patrolled the skies.

Inside a crammed transport ship, Fox was briefing his troops.

"Our next island that were going to invade was Taraki. According to the Splerai'ian defectors, Taraki was a island with a main industrial hub. Resistance might be more intense than the last one and if we success in annexing Taraki, we'll be on the road for Splerai'ia." - Fox briefed -

"To add something up, our forces were being backed up with the extra support of our defectors and captured Splerai'ian military logistics." - Slippy added -

"I can't believe the royalists were still fanatic for their empire." - Falco remarked -

"So far, our victory will surely demoralize them sooner." - Fox reassured -

"The more, the better." - Krystal said -

After saying that, an explosion jolted the Star Fox Team. Hurriedly, Fox went to the deck and he could see a AK-Class ship being torpedoed by a hidden submarine.

"We're being torpedoed!" - Peppy warned -

"Fox, eliminate any hostile submarines in the water as fast as we could!" - Fox hollered the order -

A few Cornerian-operated OS2Us flew further and dropped a few depth charges in the water. Huge splashes of water spew upwards as the Star Fox Team watched it from the decks of the ship. A Imperial Splerai'ian Type A Midget Submarine then appeared to the surface.

"There's the sub, guys! It's finally surfaced into view!" - Fox hollered -

"Seriously? The foe always uses vintage World War 2-era vessels." - Falco remarked -

"Doesn't matter that, Falco." - Fox replied -

The hostile midget submarine was being fired upon by the cargo and troop transport ships armed with captured artillery pieces. The Cornerian and Splerai'ian troops and defectors cheered as the submarine sinks to the deep sea. Krystal took hold a binocular and she saw something on the horizon.

"Fox, I could see the coastline from here." - Krystal said -

"Good. We have the moment to prepare the forces for the landing." - Fox replied -

...

Stationed in a small bunker adjacent to the coastline, Telero and the others were alarmed as they could see the blockade moving towards them.

"Here they come!" - Marezo warned -

Korifo then sounded the bugles as the royalists and conscripts readied themselves in their assigned positions. Splerai'ians armed with bamboo spears, swords and other vintage firearms were all taking positions that were facing to the coastline. Marezo took hold a binocular while Telero prepared his own Nambu Type 34 pistol.

"Telero, the Cornerians were moving in with AK and AP ships." - Marezo reported -

"Does the vessels moving in fast?" - Telero asked -

"Not quite. I think those vessels were moving at 18 knots." - Marezo replied -

"Since the vessels were moving in slowly, should we use the coastal guns now?" - Korifo asked -

"Do it at once along with Johivo." - Marezo answered -

"Copy that." - Korifo responded -

Korifo then left and went to a nearby coastal gun being manned by Johivo.

"Johivo, Marezo gave me the order to commence the coastal bombardment." - Korifo said -

"About time, Korifo." - Johivo replied -

He then sounded a high-pitched whistle.

...

As the Cornerian blockade were just 900 meters away from the coastline, the ships were being bombarded by the Splerai'ian coastal guns.

"Fox, we're being fired upon by those coastal guns in the coastline." - Falco warned -

"Return fire." - Fox replied -

The cannon-armed ships returned fire. More shells were being fired by the Cornerians than the Splerai'ians could ever imagined. The shellfire of the royalists were inaccurate and the Cornerian shellfire were so intense that the coastline were heavily bombarded and some royalists manning the other coastal guns were either killed or gravely wounded.

"Korifo, displace. It's now unsafe in here." - Johivo reminded -

Johivo and Korifo then departed to high ground. The other royalists retreated as well and soon, the coastal guns were abandoned. The rest of the royal entourages were stationed on the redoubts located further inland.

"We can't keep them at bay, Marezo!" - Johivo reminded -

"The ships were bombarding the coastlines!" - Korifo added -

"Prepare the bunkers, guys. We don't want Taraki to be occupied by the Cornerians!" - Marezo replied with an order -

Johivo and Korifo departed. Telero then overlooked the coastlines and he was shocked to see the blockade inching closer.

"Looks like the Cornerians just landed themselves in the coast, Marezo!" - Telero warned -

"Shut up and keep them pin down!" - Marezo rebuked -

...

Fox and the others then stormed the beaches as the ships landed on the sandbars.

"Charge through!" - Fox ordered -

The massive line of Cornerians charged through but they were being cut down by machine gun and rifle fire from the small bunkers occupied by the Splerai'ian royalists. The human soldiers fired on them with old M1895 Colt-Browning "Potato Digger" machine guns and Hanyang 88 rifles.

"Get down, guys!" - Peppy warned -

Fox and the others lay low to avoid the intense gunfire.

"Fox, I could see a few concrete bunkers in the north and west." - Falcon reported -

"I could see that, Falco." - Fox replied -

Sand and dirt spews to the air as the bullets nearly hit them.

"We can't stay here for long!" - Krystal warned -

"I know, Krystal!" - Fox replied -

"Slippy, call the Arwings and Kingfishers to lay down suppressed fire on the enemy land installations." - Peppy ordered -

"On it!" - Slippy responded -

Slippy then call the air force via radio and soon, a group of Arwings and OS2U Kingfishers dived and bombarded the bunkers with machine gun fire and bombs. The battle raged on and casualties were pretty high. Most of the royalists were nearly massacred to the superior Cornerians.

"Marezo, they have breached the line!" - Telero hollered -

"Speaking of breaching, we're outnumbered and outgunned!" - Johivo added -

"Our forces were eradicated!" - Korifo added further -

The stress was now unbearable for Marezo.

"Taraki has fallen. Retreat to Splerai'ia!" - Marezo ordered -

Even though morale was in all time low, the others heeded the order. Under fire, the royal entourage made their second escape. Johivo and Korifo escaped in a functioning OS2U Kingfisher while Telero and Marezo escaped to the sea in their own motor boat.

With that, the Splerai'ian suffered a serious defeat for the second time.


End file.
